Mixed Signals
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Kagome keeps sending Sesshoumaru mixed signals.


I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does. I do not profit financially from these fics.

This was written for LiveJournal's EbonySilks challenge, Signal Prompt.

**Yellow Light – Move in with Care**

There she was, sitting on the other side of the room, cup in hand as she listened to the girl beside her prattle on. He'd studied her face enough to know what she wasn't the slightest bit interested in the conversation and was silently praying for a way out, for someone to rescue her. This was perfect. He could be her knight in shining armor and whisk her away from boredom. Surely they could find something more interesting to do together.

Sesshoumaru sucked in a breath and gave himself a little mental pep talk. He could do this. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He'd never once been turned down by a girl so why did he have the distinct feeling that this time would be different? Tossing that tiny tidbit under his train of thought, he exhaled slowly and started to cross the room towards her, setting his beer bottle on a table as he passed.

He was halfway there and the situation hadn't changed. Everything was lining up just right. He even had a clever line to break the ice with just waiting. Finally he would make the move he'd been dying to make for months. Finally he would be able to put a stop to his self flagellation every time he blew another chance at her. This was it. He was mere steps away when his plan came crashing down around him.

**Red Light – Slam on the Brakes**

The bastard! How dare the arrogant wolf sweep in and take what he wanted?!

It was too late. His plan was ruined and the taiyoukai was left to watch as Kagome smiled thankfully at another male. She accepted the wolf's offered hand and allowed him to lead her away from the chatterbox towards where the other partiers were dancing. She allowed Kouga to place his hands on her hips in a very familiar fashion and the watching inu bristled. He didn't want to see as the couple danced far too close together but Sesshoumaru simply couldn't drag his eyes off her. Maybe… Just maybe he would get another chance.

**Green Light – Gas, damnit! Gas!**

He'd been watching them for over an hour, nursing a beer slowly as if the alcohol could give him solace. He followed as the wolf led Kagome out of the crowd and outside into the cool late summer night and he was glad he did. As soon as they were in darkness the wolf nearly jumped on her, pulling her body tightly against his own, kissing her aggressively, ignoring as she struggled to escape him.

In an instant Sesshoumaru had ripped the wolf off the beautiful, dainty female he so desired and threw the offending male to the ground forcefully. "You need to learn some manners, Kouga," the taiyoukai snarled, fighting hard to hold back his rage. He wanted to save her, not scare her.

"Fuck off, Dog. The bitch is mine," Kouga growled back under his breath.

Kagome wiped her face in disgust, trying to remove the wolf's slobber. Really, tongue kissing wasn't supposed to be like that! It felt like he was trying to eat her whole face! The miko shuddered, remembering the feeling, and anger rose up in her.

Before Sesshoumaru could do a thing, Kagome was standing next to where Kouga lay sprawled out on the ground kicking the wolf in the ribs. "You jerk! You prick! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The taiyoukai watched in amusement for a minute before deciding to put a stop to it before she killed the mangy despicable demon. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her backwards, unprepared for the struggle she was ready to give him.

**Red Light – Hands Off**

"Let go of me you bastard!" Kagome screamed. She'd already been nearly assaulted and now someone else was getting grabby? What in the hell had gotten into the guys at this party? Had they spiked the drinks with jerk juice or what?!

Sesshoumaru tried to hold her still for a moment, but it quickly became apparent that if he didn't want to wind up curled up in pain on the ground beside Kouga it would be a good idea to let her go. The taiyoukai released her and she dashed away, putting distance between her and both males, glaring angrily at them both.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, making both demons cringe as their ears protested the assault.

In a few seconds the summoned half demon arrived to a rather interesting sight. Kouga was still on the ground trying to catch his breath and clutching his side. Sesshoumaru was a few feet to the right, hands up as if someone was holding a loaded gun on him, and staring at the miko who was standing with her hands on her hips, her outrage visible, like flames dancing around her in the darkness.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Inuyasha hollered, smirking slightly as Kagome ran to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking for protection and comfort.

"Kouga… Kouga… grabbed me and… and… kissed me and it was **horrible**!" Kagome spit out nervously.

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. "It was so bad you beat the crap out of him? Well, thanks for calling me, Babe. I wouldn't have wanted to miss this!"

"No," Kagome growled, poking the hanyou in the ribs. "Then," she finally took a second to actually look at the male who'd kind of come to her rescue. "Then your brother… huh." The miko was finally starting to calm and realize what all had happened. "Sesshoumaru saved me and then he tried to drag me off Kouga and… Oh, Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry."

The taiyoukai was stunned at the quick change in her tone and watched in surprise as she pulled away from his half brother and took a few steps toward him.

**Yellow Light – Maybe Now's Your Chance**

"I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked, raising one shaking hand towards his cheek as if she intended to touch him but chickened out. The look in her eyes made the pain in his shins, where she'd kicked him during her attempted escape, disappear and he smirked at her. The bruises would fade quickly enough anyway. No need to make her feel bad over nothing.

"You did not injure this Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha frowned where he stood, left alone and ignored by the girl that had just been screaming for him moments earlier. He huffed in frustration and stomped back inside to find Kikyo again, pausing for a second to give the offending wolf one good kick to the balls. The bastard deserved it and the hanyou needed to hurt someone!

"Thank you for saving me," she almost whispered.

"You are very welcome. Come, there is no need to linger here." He held out his hand tentatively and breathed a sigh of relief as she took it.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna go back in there. I'm over this party. Kibble breath ruined it for me."

The taiyoukai chuckled and gave her hand a soft squeeze. "Shall I walk you home?"

"Thanks, but I'm not going home. I'm staying with Inu… Well, I guess you can walk me to your home if you want, since that's where I'm heading anyways," she said with a laugh.

Inside, Sesshoumaru was hopping up and down, squealing like a school girl, and shaking pompoms like crazy. She wanted him to take her home with him! That was something he could **definitely** handle. Hopefully his father and step-mother would already be in bed because he didn't feel like explaining to them why he was bringing home Inuyasha's best friend instead of the hanyou doing so.

**Green Light – The Girl is a Flirt**

She spoke as they made their way slowly along the sidewalk. "You know, I never expected you to be at a party like this." Sesshoumaru lifted a brow at her in question. "It just, it doesn't seem like your scene."

"Is this Sesshoumaru not allowed to socialize?" he asked playfully.

Kagome blushed and looked away, never releasing his hand as they walked side by side. "That's not what I meant. It was pretty lucky that you happened to be outside at the time. Just what were you doing out there?"

"Getting a breath of fresh air," he lied through his teeth. He couldn't very well admit that he'd followed her.

"Of course you were," she whispered. A small smile pulled at her lips as a thought dawned on her. "I am going to be in so much trouble on Monday. When I tell my friends about what happened they are absolutely going to strangle me."

The taiyoukai took the bait. "Why is that?"

"Because every girl within a hundred mile radius would kill to be in the position I was in and it happened so fast I'm not even going to be able to tell them what it was like." When he gave her a confused look, she continued. "You wrapped your arms around me and rather than soak in the feeling so I could dish the details, I tried to get away! Being held like that by you is the fantasy of every girl who has ever laid eyes on you. You know that."

"Do I? Well then, we can't have your friends killing you, now can we? We'll just have to rectify the situation." Sesshoumaru smirked as he lifted their interlocked hands, twirling her around before pulling her back against his chest, their hands resting over her stomach and his free hand on the curve of her waist. "So, Kagome, how does it feel?" he murmured in a sexy tone.

Kagome laughed. "Eh, it's alright, I guess."

"Just alright?" he asked, allowing his lips to brush the delicate shell of her ear.

She had to fight back a little moan at the sensation before she could answer. "You got me. It's… kinda nice."

"Kinda?" The girl was challenging him to prove himself and he refused to back down. Sesshoumaru started pressing soft kisses to her throat, starting just behind her ear and moving down over her pulse until he reached her collarbone, listening as her breath faltered and then sped up until she was nearly panting.

After taking a second to compose herself, Kagome grinned. "Yeah, kinda. I think I've got enough to tell them now. You can let me go."

**Red Light –Why Not Throw Ice Water in my Lap?**

Sesshoumaru frowned. What in the hell was that about? Was she really not enjoying their position like he was? He didn't get it and he didn't like it. He wanted her… badly… and it seemed he couldn't get a rise out of her to save his life… or his pride. He pulled back away from her, twirling her by the hand again, never releasing his grip. He was relieved when she simply started walking beside him once more, not trying to take her hand back from him. He wasn't ready to give it up.

Neither spoke for the rest of their short journey. Sesshoumaru was busy evaluating every word she'd said and every sound she'd made, trying to figure out what went wrong. Kagome was having way too much fun watching the confusion on the taiyoukai's face. He was far too easy to play with and she had a sneaking suspicion it was going to be a very enjoyable night.

They finally arrived at the family home and Sesshoumaru politely opened the door for her, only to be surprised when she nearly bolted out of sight with nothing but a quick, "Thanks for walking with me," over her shoulder as an explanation. He sighed when he heard his brother's bedroom door close behind her. This was going to be a long night and he wasn't sure he'd be able to make it through.

The taiyoukai didn't bother to head up the stairs to his room. There didn't seem to be a point anyway. Instead he plopped down in the sitting room and stared off into space, still thoroughly confused as to what in the hell happened, why he was alone. It had never happened before. He'd never set his mind on a certain female and pursued her only to fail, never. He wasn't sure his ego could take it.

His pouting was interrupted by the sound of his brother's bedroom door opening and closing once more, accompanied by the soft padding of footsteps on the floor of the upstairs hall. She'd come back out. What was she up to? In an instant he was on his feet, allowing them to lead him towards her to find out.

**Yellow Light – Let's Not Spook Her Now**

When he finally laid eyes on her he found his pants tightening rather quickly. She'd changed clothes, from her party attire to nightwear, and she was stunning. She wore silky pants and a short tank top that bared both her perfect cleavage and her absolutely delicious abdomen with a long sleeved button down shirt that matched the pants hanging open to complete the ensemble. She was sitting on the bench seat in one of the hall's bay windows, gazing at the night sky and pretending not to notice his approach.

She let out a little sigh and turned to smile at him. "The moon is so beautiful tonight, but I can't find a good view to save my life. Every window is blocked by a tree or the angle is bad."

A light bulb went off in his head. She wanted a good view of the moon, did she? He held out a hand to the sexy little miko as he spoke. "I know where there is a much better view. Come with me."

Kagome fought to hold back her grin as she allowed the taiyoukai to lead her into his bedroom, closing the door behind them for privacy. She followed obediently as he then led her out onto his balcony, where he wrapped his arms around her. The next thing she knew, they were standing on the roof and he was right. The view was spectacular. He held her steady to ensure she wouldn't fall while she sat and then he stretched out beside her.

"I come up here when I need a moment away from everything and everyone," Sesshoumaru confessed quietly. "When I look up at the sky I can almost forget that the world below exists."

Kagome smiled sweetly. "I can see why. It's amazing."

They sat in silence for quite a while, Kagome finally adjusting herself so that she lay on her back staring at the sky while Sesshoumaru lay on his side next to her, staring at the beautiful miko he now had all to himself.

She'd been watching from the corner of her eye as he appeared to intently study her. She didn't know what was making the demon show such a strong interest in her, but she didn't mind a bit. When she'd said every girl in a hundred mile radius wanted him, she hadn't been exaggerating, and that definitely included her.

Her friends would surely want to kill her, but not for the reason she'd given earlier. No, they would want to kill her out of pure jealousy. Not a single female had ever been pursued by him with quite so much effort as she'd found herself the focus of tonight. If he wanted her that badly, who was she to deny him?

He was nervous again. He had no idea how to proceed, no clue what to even say to her. If she hadn't decided right then to open her mouth they probably would have spent the rest of the night in awkward silence.

**Green Light – Could She Be Any More Clear?**

"You know, most people think the full moon is the prettiest, but not me. I like it best the way it is right now. It looks so close that I could almost reach out and touch it." Kagome raised her right hand as if to try to caress the glowing crescent in the sky overhead, surprising him as she turned slightly and instead traced the crescent on his brow. "Oh look, I can," she said with a grin.

Her fingertips ghosted across his temple to follow the curves of the markings on his cheek as she leaned in closer, Sesshoumaru following her lead, and when their lips met, all the stars in the sky exploded like fireworks behind their closed eyes.

Her lips were soft and sweet and the taiyoukai wound his arm around her waist, holding her close to him while he increased the passion of their kiss. Her fingertips traced the pointed shell of his ear while his tongue traced the curve of her lips, encouraging her to open for him. She tasted amazing as he explored her mouth, her tongue tangling eagerly with his until she finally pulled away to suck in a much needed breath.

Kagome lay panting beneath him as Sesshoumaru held his body over hers, leaving a trail of fiery kissed down her throat to her collar bone, where he pushed her open shirt off her shoulder to worship all the bare skin he could find. She made the most arousing sounds as he followed the thin strap of her tank top towards her breasts, his hot breath rushing over her cleavage in stark contrast to the cool night air.

Sesshoumaru's right hand brushed over her clothed left breast, her hard nipple straining against the fabric, inviting him to pay it attention, which he of course did. One claw carefully circled the peak and she moaned beautifully for him, forcing his lips to return to hers again.

He wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes from her body and fuck her right there on the roof, but she was human and it was getting colder by the minute. Even if he fully intended to keep her body warm with his own, he couldn't bring himself to risk her health or comfort for his impatience. Instead, Sesshoumaru continued to caress and kiss every inch of her he could find, moving downward to run fingertips along the band of bared flesh of her abdomen before drawing an invisible circle around her navel with the tip of his nose, making her giggle and squirm.

Her hands were in his hair, on his chest, caressing his cheeks, grabbing his ass, everywhere at once, like she was running out of time and had to try to touch all of him before the buzzer went off. It was incredible, being touched by a god, feeling him worship her body as if she were his goddess, and she wanted to scream in frustration as she suddenly sensed Inuyasha's approach.

**Red Light – The Hanyou has Bad Timing**

Sesshoumaru had known he was coming for nearly a whole minute before she stiffened and swore under her breath. She wouldn't let the hanyou ruin this moment, would she?

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. He's gonna see us!" she whispered as she peered over the edge of the roof down the block, seeing her best friend approaching alone, muttering to himself all the way.

"And? Let him see."

"Are you crazy? Inuyasha will absolutely freak out if he sees us up here together. Kami, what was I thinking?! I can't do this. I can't do this to him." Her voice was full of so much guilt and regret that Sesshoumaru's heart twisted in his chest. She thought that what they'd just shared was a mistake when he'd been thinking that it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. This was definitely a problem.

The taiyoukai fought down the anger, pain, and jealousy that suddenly came boiling to the surface and forced his voice to remain cool and even. "Come. I will take you inside so that you can greet your precious hanyou." He didn't give her time to respond, and when his body left hers, the cold rushed in, leaving Kagome feeling so incredibly alone. Sesshoumaru pulled her roughly to her feet and leapt back down to his balcony, leading her into his room.

Once they were inside and the balcony doors were closed behind them, he simply walked away from her, moving to sit stiffly in his desk chair with his back to her. "If you hurry you might make it into his bed before he arrives, since that is where you so obviously wish to be."

Kagome's face twisted in confusion as she stared at the back of his head. What the hell was he so angry about? "Sesshoumaru? What the fuck is your problem?" she asked from where she stood.

In a flash he was out of his chair and in her face, his voice low and dangerous. "What is my problem, you ask. This Sesshoumaru will have no problem once you get out. You are no longer welcome here."

Tears welled up in her eyes, but the miko fought them back, refusing to allow him to see as she stomped out of his room, slamming the door behind her. She didn't understand what happened! She just hadn't wanted Inuyasha to catch her on the roof in the middle of the night. He worried too much about her fragile human health as it was. That and she knew that the last thing he wanted to see was her in the middle of a hot make out session with his brother.

The hanyou was well aware of her attraction to the older of the brothers and wasn't necessarily against it, but he certainly didn't need to stumble upon something like that with no warning. Now Sesshoumaru had taken her words the wrong way and thrown her out without even a chance to explain! Kagome made her way across the hall to Inuyasha's room and curled up on his bed in tears.

**Yellow Light – A Misunderstanding?**

Sesshoumaru hadn't moved an inch, was still sitting like a statue when he heard his half-brother begin to yell across the hall. Apparently the girl hadn't been bright enough to remove his scent from her beautiful, perfect body. The taiyoukai wanted to kick himself. He should have known better. Still, he didn't know why it was bothering him so much or why he couldn't direct his thoughts away from the miko he still wanted so badly it hurt.

Without warning his door flew open and Sesshoumaru turned to see Inuyasha standing angrily in the doorway, glaring at him. "You're a giant ass, you know that? Fuck, Sess, now my fucking room smells like tears!"

"This Sesshoumaru did not do anything she did not want. She is the one who did something she later came to regret."

Inuyasha cracked a smile. "You think so, eh? You can be really fucking stupid sometimes. Oh well, your problem, not mine. Your loss, too." The hanyou turned and walked away, leaving Sesshoumaru's door wide open.

While the taiyoukai rose to close the door once more he wondered just what in the hell his younger brother was talking about. Was it possible that he'd misinterpreted her words? When he reached the doorway, Sesshoumaru was surprised to find her standing right outside and startled when she grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him senseless.

**Green Light – Aggressive Much?**

When she pulled away to breath, Sesshoumaru looked at her in shock. The sound of laughter caught his attention and he turned to see Inuyasha leaning against his bedroom door watching them.

"You're lucky she's forgiving," the hanyou said before going into his bedroom and closing the door, the click of the lock obvious.

"I don't wanna sleep in his room tonight," Kagome murmured against his throat. "Can I stay with you?"

He studied her face for a second before pulling her inside, closing and locking the door before pressing her back against it. "You are more than welcome to stay the night with this Sesshoumaru, so long as you explain yourself… later."

Kagome nodded and moaned as his hands slid up the curve of her waist to cup both breasts, giving each hard little peak a careful pinch. They then moved lower again, grabbing the backs of her thighs and lifting them until her legs wrapped around his waist, her heat pressed against his throbbing cock, the pressure of his body against hers the only thing keeping her off the ground.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him passionately, gasping in pleasure as he pressed his hips harder against hers. "Mmmm… not that I mind, but how are you gonna get my clothes off like this?"

"Eager?" he asked before returning to sucking on her pulse point, making sure that a mark would remain.

"MmmHmm," she mumbled while sliding her hands under his shirt to caress the hot flesh of his back.

"If you were not so perplexing we could have been naked long ago, but you insist on sending this Sesshoumaru mixed signals."

"Am I doing it now?" she asked teasingly.

"Thank the Kamis, no, not now."

"Then you'd better get on with it." She laughed as he lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the bed, not the slightest bit interested in waiting a second longer or in giving her another chance to confuse the hell out of him.

**Green Light, Green Light, Green Light!!!**

He set her on her feet at the edge of the bed and Kagome allowed him to slide her over shirt off her shoulders to the floor, lifting her arms to assist him as he pulled her tank top over her head, exposing her bare breasts. He smirked wickedly at her before giving her shoulders a gentle push, sending her flat on her back on the bed.

She watched as he pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor before undoing his jeans and shimmying out of them, leaving him in nothing but boxers that gave her a very good view of the package he had waiting for her. He stood over her, studying her beauty while making her wonder just what he would do next.

His fingertips slid along the edge of the bed until they found her leg and he caressed her calves through the silky fabric with incredible heat in his eyes. Finally he grabbed the ankles of her pant legs and yanked, making her squeal in surprise and laugh as he tossed her pants over his shoulder.

"Beautiful," he murmured hotly as he studied her now nearly nude form. He crawled up along her body until their eyes met once again and he kissed her gently. "So beautiful I don't even know where to begin."

Kagome blushed at his compliment as her hands moved on their own, tracing the well defined muscles of his chest and abdomen, tweaking his nipples and grinning as he groaned. "I'm sure you can think of something."

He really didn't know where he wanted to start. He only knew that he wanted to kiss and caress every inch of her body before he fucked her until either dawn came or they passed out in pleased exhaustion. Deciding on a plan of attack, Sesshoumaru began his tour of her body with her lips, kissing her breathless before moving on to cover her face with feather light kisses. He continued on to her throat, little licks joining in as he tasted her hot, flushed skin.

She was in heaven as he made every inch of her body sing, never spending long enough where she wanted him most, as she moaned and squirmed under the pleasurable torment. When he reached her panty covered core he looked up at her with a fanged smirk, making her quiver with anticipation. He traced her folds through the moist cotton fabric and her back arched, her body wanting, aching, and begging for more.

After several torturous minutes of teasing, Sesshoumaru finally peeled her last bit of clothing from her body and gave in to the overwhelming desire to taste her arousal. His tongue slipped between her slick folds and she cried out in pleasure as he brushed her clit, her fingers burrowing into his hair.

"Gods, yes. If you stop that, I swear to Kami I will make you suffer," she threatened in a breathy, begging tone.

He smirked and flicked his tongue across her clit again with more pressure and purred as she made the most beautiful sounds for him. His hands held her hips, refusing to allow her to control this by arching into him, and brought her closer and closer to her peak before backing down, driving her insane.

The sound of her frustrated groan as he pulled away made his smirk widen as he knelt at the edge of the bed and shoved his boxers to his knees. As he crawled up her body he removed them completely, slowing in his progress to suckle her tightly peaked nipples one by one. Finally he reached her lips and kissed her passionately, allowing her to taste her sweetness on his lips and she looked at him with desperate eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, please," she begged.

"Please, what, my sexy little miko?"he teased while one hand slid down her body to take up residence between her legs, light caresses keeping her right on the edge.

"Please, please… Please, Sesshoumaru, I'm going to die if you don't."

"I would never allow such a thing," he said with a grin as he flicked her clit, making her entire body twitch in response.

"Sesshoumaru, please. If you don't… I'll just get up and go finish this myself elsewhere," she said with a grin mirroring his own.

The taiyoukai frowned and flicked her clit again, as if in punishment for her words. "I would never allow such a thing. From now on, you are mine. Only I shall finish you."

"Is that so?" she asked with a giggle.

"It is. Now, my miko, say it. Say it for me and I shall."

He could see the defiance in her eyes, but as he slid one long finger slowly into her heat, they fluttered closed and when they opened again he knew he'd won. "Kami, Sesshoumaru, please. Please fuck me. Please make me cum. **Please!**"

"Good girl," he said seductively, adding two fingers to her passage while pressing firmly on her clit, making her shatter for him with a scream of ecstasy that shook the whole house. He kept her riding a wave of pleasure as he shifted them both and by the time she was coming down; he had his hard length poised at her entrance, just waiting for her to welcome him inside.

She gazed at him with pleasure fogged eyes and lifted her hips slightly with a sexy little whimper. That was all he needed and Kagome came twice more in quick succession as Sesshoumaru pressed his impressive length into her twitching passage. His lips met hers as he was fully sheathed in her heat and he kissed her with all the passion that had been building up inside him as he teased her.

"Kagome," he whispered, staring into her eyes. "I meant what I said. From this moment on you are mine. Only I shall touch you like this, only I shall bring you such pleasure, only I shall finish you… And only you shall have me."

**Yellow Light – Crap! Did I Scare Her?**

Her eyes widened as the meaning of his words soaked in and he watched and worried as she appeared to think through what he'd just said. Would she deny him? Did she not feel it, the powerful connection between them that could only mean one thing? Did she not want him?

"Only I shall have you," she whispered, tears shimmering in the corners of her eyes. "Only you shall have me. I can live with that. So long as you start moving… now!" Kagome moaned in ecstasy as the taiyoukai obediently pulled back before sliding into her welcoming depths once more.

**Green Light, Forever Green Light**

Sesshoumaru brought her to her peak several more times before he met his, collapsing over her body, pillowing his head on one perfect breast as she ran her fingers through his hair. While he panted, trying to regain his breath, she smiled. "So, it wasn't a bad night, huh?"

He lifted his head to study her face, taking in her playful grin. "The next shall be even better."


End file.
